1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to building units for the creation of geometric structures, and more specifically to an improved building piece for educational and entertainment model building kits for expressing geometric principles, aesthetic patterns, and color relationships.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous manufacturers of toy and craft items have developed modular construction systems having building elements of various shapes and sizes, including standard building blocks, "Tinkertoy" brand of post-and-solid elements, "Erector Set" brand of beam and connector elements, and "Lego" brand of variable connectable solids. Other systems provide construction pieces that can be interconnected together to form a variety of construction shapes, in both two and three dimensional configurations.
None of the currently existing construction toy and craft items utilize a single piece design to generate Archimedean and Platonic solids, as well as more complex and irregular forms, to provide modular interconnectivity, and to produce an interplay of transparent primary and secondary color effects.